What a Reunion!
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Dexter, Dee Dee, Johnny, The Powerpuff Girls, Mike, Lu, Og, Courage, Cow, and Chicken have received invitations for a What A Cartoon! reunion where they'll meet their What a Cartoon! friends. Meanwhile, the Professor gets to see his old college friend. I don't own any characters it belongs to their respective owners. Adapted from CartoonNetwork90sFan.
1. Chapter 1

At the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Studio, the Cartoon Cartoons were waiting for their mail deliveries until Weasel soon arrived with I.R. Baboon with a few letters.

"Mail Call!" Weasel announced. "Dexter, a letter for you, my lad."

"Thank you, Weasel." Dexter smiled.

"Dee Dee." Weasel called.

"Thank you!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Johnny." Weasel called.

"Thanks, man." Johnny nodded.

"All three of you girls." Weasel said as The Powerpuff Girls were next.

"Thank you, Weasel." The Powerpuff Girls said in unison.

"Michelene, Lu, and Og?" Weasel called.

"Thanks, Weasel." Mike accepted.

"Yeah, thanks." Lu added.

"Thank you, Weasel." Og smiled.

"Courage?" Weasel called.

"Yay!" The cowardly dog beamed that even he got mail.

"Cow and Chicken?" Weasel called.

"Oh, thank you~" Cow cooed to the weasel. "Moo..."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." Chicken added.

"Oh, my, I never thought that this would happen." Dexter said as he opened up and read his letter.

"What's wrong, Dexter?" Double D asked the boy genius.

"It seems as though we're going to have a What a Cartoon! reunion." Dexter informed.

"What a Cartoon?" Ed asked as he looked clueless.

"It was a program where some characters had a short like a pilot episode," Blossom informed. "Some of us made it out to become major Cartoon Cartoons while others did not."

"I can't believe that this is happening." Mike commented.

"You and me both, sista," Chicken agreed. "I doubt those guys will even remember us."

"You never know, Chicken; they very well could," Mike defended. "Like how Yoink would tackle me every time I'd see him."

"Yoink...?" Eddy asked.

"You know, from that Canadian short: Yoink of the Yukon." Mike pointed out.

"Oh..." Eddy muttered.

"Is he a dog?" Buttercup asked about Yoink.

"Umm..." Mike shrugged.

"I don't know." Dee Dee said.

Courage then shrugged as well.

"Beats me." Blossom said.

"I got nuthin'." Johnny added.

"Who knows?" Lu rolled her eyes.

"I still haven't been able to figure that out." Dexter even said.

"Okay, let's just say he's a dog... More of a wolf-dog though." Chicken suggested.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Johnny replied.

Everyone else then agreed with that idea.

* * *

"Hey, Weasel, would it be all right if we had the reunion right here?" Mike asked the Cartoon Network President.

"Why of course, Michelene," Weasel accepted. "We can prepare all kinds of dishes and desserts."

"What if you're not apart of the What a Cartoon! reunion?" Double D asked.

"You can stay for the reunion," Weasel insisted. "Get to know them."

"This is gonna be one heck of a reunion." Mike smiled, both very excited and anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike was getting some food for the reunion so, so she was going to the grocery store and accompanying her is Courage. "I'm telling ya, Courage, I never thought that we would have that reunion." she then said to the cowardly dog.

"Uh-huh." Courage agreed.

"You think that they might remember us?" Mike wondered. "I mean, they might remember you guys since you guys are a lot more memorable than me, Lu, or Og."

Courage gave a small whine.

"Maybe you're right, Courage..." Mike said as she then pet him. "Maybe they will remember me."

Courage then snuggled up against Mike's embrace.

Mike soon laughed as that tickled. "Come on; we better get the groceries, otherwise Eustace will probably throw a hissy fit," she then suggested before mocking the grumpy old farmer. "Where's that dog and kid with mah food?"

Courage laughed to that.

* * *

The city girl and the cowardly dog heard something rattling in the alley.

"Oooohhh!" Courage's eyes widened nervously.

"It's coming from the alley," Mike said. "Come on, Courage."

"Something bad is going to happen or my name isn't William Hanna and it's not." Courage said to himself.

The duo soon came into the alley and they heard rattling inside of the trash can.

"Ow, stupid pop cans!" A voice complained. "Don't these people learn how to recycle?"

"Aaaaugh!" Courage soon screamed.

"Shh... Be quiet, I'm going in... Cover me," Mike told him before she opened the trash can lid and grabbed something, or rather, something on the inside, and it was a pink possum. "What the heck?!"

Courage gulped nervously.

"Hey, kid, put me down, will ya?" The rodent complained.

"Oh, my gosh, that possum can talk!" Mike gasped.

"Of course I can talk, what am I, an idiot?" The possum scoffed. "Wait a minute... You guys look familiar... What's your guys's names?"

"I'm Mike Mazinsky, and that pink dog over there is Courage: The Cowardly Dog." Mike introduced.

"Wait... Mike? Courage? I know you guys!" The possum realized.

"Uh... How?" Mike wondered.

"It's me, Sledgehammer O'Possum!" The possum replied.

"Sledgehammer?!" Mike gasped. "Oh, my gosh, it's been a while! I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you."

"It's fine, but, uh, can ya let go of me?" Sledgehammer asked.

Mike then dropped the possum.

"So, what are you guys doin' here?" Sledgehammer asked.

"We're getting groceries for the reunion that's coming up." Mike stated.

"Oh, yeah, that reunion," Sledgehammer smiled. "I'm going over to it."

"Awesome, we're gonna have it at The Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Studio." Mike informed.

"Cartoon Cartoon Fridays?" Sledgehammer replied. "That place is still around here?"

"Yep." Mike said while Courage nodded.

"Man, I must be gettin' old." Sledgehammer muttered.

"Now, I wouldn't say that; you still look as young as ever." Mike laughed.

"Why thank ya, honey," Sledgehammer laughed back. "Man, it's good to see you guys, hey, tell you what; let's get somethin' to eat."

"Where at?" Mike asked. "Pop's Diner?"

"Nope; there's a restaurant that just recently opened two weeks ago," Sledgehammer replied before going to lead the way. "Follow me."

Mike and Courage nodded and then followed after the pink possum.


End file.
